


Eighteen Minus Twentyone

by battlepanda1969



Category: The Venture Bros
Genre: Future, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7998625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battlepanda1969/pseuds/battlepanda1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An aging, semi-retired Gary reunites with an old flame and gives his adult son some career advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't do this often. I've been tossing this story around in my head for a while and needed to get it out.

“What the hell, man?” he said as he stood up face to face with the old man that smacked the cigarette and lighter out of his hand. “You can't just go around doing shit like that.” He was a tall, broad-shouldered teen with light tan skin. His glossy, wavy black hair desperately in need of a cut. 

The old man put his hands up to show he wasn't a threat. “Be cool. I'm not trying to be a dick.” He was distracted in the middle of trying to defend his actions.

“You're taller up close.” He said, amused. The old man wore a long black trench coat, jeans and a faded t-shirt. His graying auburn hair was held back in a ponytail. He stood up as tall as he could so he could look the teen straight in the eye.

The younger man sighed. “What do you want, old man?” His brow creased. “I've seen you before. You're always hanging out around the neighborhood.”

“You've seen me before?” he asked. He looked down at the rooftop, embarrassed. 

“Yeah, I remember everything.” He mumbled in response. “Even stuff I want to forget.” 

The was a second of silence before they both heard the helicopter in the distance. 

Despite his strong arms and stocky build, the young man shrank away from the incoming helicopter. The old man watched it land, completely unfazed. 

“Good timing.” He said cheerfully, clearly proud of himself.

“Samson!” He yelled at the top of his lungs waving at the tall, muscled, gray-haired man who had just landed on the roof. 

“Gary!” He responded as he walked up to the other two. “Long time, no see, bro. How the hell are you?” Samson in his neat navy blue uniform, made Gary look even more disheveled than he already did, but these men were obviously old friends. 

“Well,” Gary replied somewhat ashamed. “I kicked the painkillers,”

“Good for you man,” he said with a nod. “Occupational hazard.”

Gary tilted his head in the teen’s direction. 

“Malcolm Washburne Fisher,” Samson announced. 

“Herrera,” the teen corrected him. 

“It's Fisher,” Gary piped in, putting his hand on the young man's shoulder. 

“Whatever,” Samson raised his voice. He took two seconds to calm down and continued his speech. “Your mother is a civilian RN and your father is a living-freaking-legend in my book.”

Malcolm crossed his arms as his eyes darted back and forth between the two men. 

Samson continued. “You're on the football team and at the top of your class. Athletics, academics, you name it, you've aced it.”

“What he's trying to say is, you're OSI material.” Gary interjected proudly. “They're this bad-ass, elite team of agents,” he said excitedly before he was cut off by Samson 

“Dammit, Gary let me finish!” He raged. “You got colleges breaking down your door to give you a free ride, but you're dragging your feet. You'll be graduating soon, but you haven't accepted any offers. You gotta be holding back for a reason.”

“I'm not a genius,” Malcolm said with a sigh, like he had told dozens of guidance counselors before. “I have a good memory, ok?” 

Gary and Samson made uneasy eye contact with each other.

“I haven't forgotten a damn thing since I was like eight,” he continued. “I remember every mortifying day of junior high. I could tell you where every freckle is on my girlfriend's pretty face.”

“Impressive boy you have there,” Samson muttered under his breath to Gary. “But why is he named after the Monarch?”

“He wasn't named after the Monarch,” he replied, raising his voice. “He was named after Captain Malcolm Reynolds from Firefly.”

“Captain Malcolm Reynolds from Firefly,” Gary repeated to himself thoughtfully. 

Malcolm ran his fingers through his wavy black hair, struggling for words. “You know, I thought it was creepy when one guy just decided to come harass me on the rooftop, now there's two,” he said pointing at Gary and Samson. “I just wanted to chill out up here before my mom came home. 

Gary clutched his chest, fighting off a slight anxiety attack. “Delia?” He had gotten so wrapped up in getting a closer look at Malcolm and meeting Samson again after all these years, he had almost forgotten about meeting her face to face. 

Samson shot a concerned look over at Gary then concentrated his attention on the teen.

“Look Mal,” Samson began. “I should go. The offer is on the table. Take some time to think on it. We could really use a guy like you.”

“I never got asked to join OSI,” Gary pointed out, now slightly calmer. 

“Hey man, you did amazing things on your own,” Samson responded. 

“I know,” Gary rolled his eyes and folded his arms. “I still would have liked the invite.”

“Gary, one thing you need to do before I go,” Samson said as he clapped him on the back. “At least say ‘Hi’ to the little lady. That's an order.”

“Will do,” Gary replied with a painful sigh. Samson was one of the few people he would still take orders from these days. 

Samson boarded the helicopter, gave the pilot a thumbs-up and was gone.

“She should be home any second.” Malcolm murmured, still overwhelmed from trying to make sense of what he just learned. 

“Yeah,” Gary said, smoothing back his hair. “I'm out of here. Same time tomorrow?”

At that exact second, they both heard keys jingling below. Malcolm looked down over the roof of the apartment building. “Mamá!” He yelled over the side, a hint of an accent rising in his voice.

Gary’s heart pounded against the inside of his chest. He wasn’t ready to see Delia after how he had left her. 

Malcolm looked back over his shoulder and the old man was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey, Mal!” Gary yelled from the concrete steps going up the the apartment building. “You up there?” 

“Back again old man?” Malcolm called from a window on the third floor. He ran down to the first floor and sat down on the front steps.

“So,” Gary began. “I've been waiting to say this my whole life,” he struggled to keep a straight face, but failed. “I am your father.”

“I figured out that much,” he replied, mentally preparing himself for anything else Gary had to say. 

“Now, I won't jerk you around for nine seasons, but I am going to tell you about how I met your mother,” he said. 

Malcolm took a deep breath. He knew this was coming and decided to hear the old man out. 

“I had almost died. I was passed out in the hospital for like, two weeks. I finally start coming to and open my eyes to see this busty bronzed goddess holding my hand and smiling down at me. She was my nurse.

She was short, maybe even a little thick, but so perfectly curvy in her baby pink scrubs. Delia was so kind and gentle with me. No one had ever really treated me that way. 

Delia spoke to me in English, but had the cutest little accent on her. I started making small talk with her in Spanish, which I guess she found charming. 

We had this instant connection. She even thought my old stories about running with the Monarch were entertaining. Trust me, being a henchman is was not exactly a major panty-dropper, but Delia thought what I did was exciting. 

I won't lie. I had a wicked crush on my boss’ wife for as long as I can remember. After I met Delia, that was the furthest thing from my mind.”

Malcolm wrinkled his nose and his brow creased. “What did she see in you?” He was both disgusted and genuinely curious. His mother never really had time to date as far as he knew, but he thought she could do better than the guy sitting next to him on the front steps. 

“FYI, I was pretty ripped back then. She couldn't keep her hands off my arms and shoulders,” he said. “She used to call me ‘papi’ sometimes too, which was weird. I guess it was more of a heat of the moment kind of thing.”

“Gross,” Malcolm replied.

“Anyway,” Gary raised his voice. “It took some persuasion, but we eventually started dating. She was totally cool with me being a sidekick. Your mother even patched us up after some nasty injuries. Everyone was crazy about her,” he said proudly. “Brock, the Venture boys, Mrs. The Monarch, they all know about both of you.”

“That probably explains why I get twenty bucks and card from my ‘Auntie Sheila’ every year around my birthday.” Malcolm made parentheses with his fingers as he spoke. “Even though I don't have an ‘Auntie Sheila’.”

“I freaking told her to stop that,” Gary sighed to himself. “The Monarch would probably be pissed if he knew.”

“Who was this Monarch guy?” Malcolm finally had to ask.

“He was my old boss.” Gary cleared his throat, getting ready to state the obvious. “And kind of a douche. I was younger than you are now when I started out as a henchman. It put a serious strain on my dating life. I didn't even have my first kiss until I was in my early thirties. Yeah, your mother wasn't the first woman I ever loved. She was the first one that ever loved me back.”

“So you find the love of your life and then what?” Malcolm made it clear things weren't adding up for him. “You get her pregnant and abandon her?

“It wasn't like that,” Gary sighed heavily and put his fingertips to his temples. “Look, my boss and I were considered vigilantes at the time. So there was this guild member who had enough with there being a gray area between the antagonists and the protagonists. He started picking off the vigilantes and everyone they knew and loved. I did what was best for her.”

“Hey,” Malcolm reasoned out loud with himself and Gary. “I'm not going to cry about not having a father in my life, because no one really does anymore these days, but how do you kick your woman and child to the curb like that?”

“It was the hardest thing I ever had to do,” Gary said as he hid his face in his hands. “But I had her mind wiped. They erased every memory she ever had of me.”

“Well you sure as hell left her something to remember you by,” he said with mild contempt.

“I didn't know,” Gary took a deep breath. He knew the day would come when he would have to explain himself. He had gone over what he planned to say a hundred times in his head, but saying it directly to his son changed everything. “I didn't know. She didn't even know. You could have been conceived in the backseat of the Morpho Mobile for all I know.”

“What ever happened to the guy from the Guild?” Malcolm asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. 

“Oh I got my revenge for having to give up Delia. It was the first time I didn't inadvertently kill someone. It was kind of a rush. That moment made me a hero and a bad-ass, but I never did it again.” Gary admitted.

“I hate to cut you short, but do you plan on explaining all this to her any time soon?” Malcolm asked as he tapped on Gary’s shoulder, partially sorry for having to interrupt. “Because here she comes.” He said, pointing at his mom walking toward them. 

It had been eighteen years, but Delia was just as Gary had described her when they met. She was curvy with wavy ebony hair kept back in a long ponytail. Delia wore a red matte lip color and silver hoop earrings completed her look. She had on navy blue scrubs today and was carrying a heavy canvas bag in each hand in addition to her backpack.

Her son ran halfway down the block to help her with the grocery bags. Gary would have run and hid if he could, but he was petrified as she and Malcolm walked up to him. 

“Hey mom,” he stammered. “This is Mr. Fisher,” there were a few awkward seconds before he figured out what else he was going to say. “He’s one of the guidance counselors from school.”

Delia looked Gary over. She wasn't sure if he looked like anyone who would work at a high school, but she believed her son. Malcolm wasn't one to lie. She decided Gary seemed kind enough.

“Hello, Mr. Fisher,” she said as she put her tiny hand in his and shook it.

“Ms. Herrera,” he said, fighting the urge to scoop her up in his arms and kiss her pouty lips like he had been wanting to do for years. He looked deep into her dark brown eyes and a sad smile crept on to his face. “You have a great kid, Ms. Herrera.”

Delia was touched by his sincerity. “I don't know what I'd do without him.” She looked over at Malcolm, smiled, and looked back at Gary. “I won't bore you with the ‘It's tough being a single mom’ speech. You probably hear that a dozen times a day, but I'm lucky he turned out the way he did.”

“Hey mom,” her son interrupted. He wasn't keen on receiving praise and Delia and Gary’s chemistry was making him uncomfortable. “Mr. Fisher was just leaving.”

“That's too bad. He could've stayed for dinner.” Delia smiled at Gary as if she couldn't control it. “Maybe tomorrow?”

If Malcolm had any doubts that Gary was really his father, they were officially gone. He could tell his mother didn't recognize Gary, but he had never seen her act that way with anyone else. There was already an unspoken connection between the two. 

“Good night Ms. Herrera,” he said sadly. Giving her a shy wave goodbye. “Maybe tomorrow.”

“Good night Mr. Fisher,” Delia said, blushing through even her golden tan complexion.


	3. Chapter 3

“You're late,” his son said, closing the hallway door behind him and taking a seat on the front steps. 

“Nice shirt, kid,” Gary said pointing to the light blue plaid shirt Malcolm was wearing. 

“Found it in the back of the closet,” he replied with a shrug. “He shirks being a dad for eighteen years and now he comes to give me fashion advice.” Malcolm said out loud to himself. “Fashion advice from some dude who thinks it's 1994 and Clerks is still cool.”

“If I wanted to have insults hurled at me, I could just go hang out with the Monarch.” Gary pointed out. 

“One thing I don't get,” his son began. “Why are you here? All you've done so far is make me question my mom's judgement and introduce me to some big scary guy.”

“Look, I came here to convince you to take Brock up on his offer and join OSI,” Gary said. “I know I've been shitty father, but my kid is trying to figure out what he wants to do with his life and the least I can do is point him in the right direction. You've been on their radar for years.”

Malcolm took a few seconds to process his father's advice before choosing his words carefully. “I have a girlfriend, Sophie. She's smart, hot, athletic and basically the most popular girl in school.”

“How are you my kid?” Gary interrupted.

“I like her, but I don't think she's my destiny,” He paused. “I don't even really like partying with any of people at school. I'd rather stay home and play video games.”

“Now you're my kid.” Gary piped in. 

“The point is, I always thought there was something more out there,” his son continued. “Maybe this is exactly what I was waiting for.” 

Malcolm looked at his phone. He had a few texts from Sophie asking where he was and if he wanted to meet up. He hated ditching Gary, but he had already stood her up once this week. 

“I know it won't last, but she's a cheerleader and I'm an eighteen year old,” he said, patting Gary on the back and getting up to leave. “So I'll catch you around old man.”

“I don't blame you,” he said waving goodbye. “Just abandon me here. I deserve it.” Gary trailed off.

“Say ‘Hi’ to mom for me!” His son yelled almost a block away. 

“Fuck!” Gary said to himself. Part of him wanted to run. Part of him couldn't resist wanting to see Delia again. 

He sat and waited for her against his better judgement. Gary had so much he needed to say, but knew it would be useless since she had no memory of him. 

No groceries today, he watched Delia shuffle home from the bus stop. She wasn't sure why he was hanging out here again or where her son was, but she didn't mind having someone to talk to. 

Delia waved at him and smiled as she approached. “Mr. Fisher, it's nice to see you again today. Where did Mal run off to?”

Gary was amazed at how cheerful she was for a woman raising a son alone in the city. She was so sweet and bubbly when they first met. Seeing how little she changed made him love her even more. 

“To meet up with some girl,” Gary replied running his fingers through his hair attempting to look presentable. 

“So he just ditched you here, huh?” Delia teased. “Want to come up for a awhile? I know it's late, but I could use the company.”

Gary followed Delia and made his way up three flights of stairs only to get slightly winded. She hurried off to her room and changed into capri leggings and a clingy tank. 

He took off his trench coat and took a quick look around the apartment. Aside from the typical baby pictures on the living room wall, very little had changed.

Delia was finally able to get a good look at him when she came back into the kitchen. He still had a broad chest and strong arms for a man his age. Gary was so much taller than she was, he made her feel tiny.

She took a bottle of red wine from the refrigerator and placed two wine glasses on the table. They took seats across from each other. 

“So,” Gary pried. “Do you bring random guys up to your apartment and offer them alcohol like, on a regular basis?”

“Ha!” she replied. “No, it's Friday night, the kid is gone. Why not?”

Gary shrugged and nodded, agreeing with her.“So Malcolm Washburne, huh? Interesting name.” He remembered showing her the Firefly series when they were dating and it being her absolute favorite, but he wasn't sure how she could have remembered it. 

Delia blushed from embarrassment. No one had ever questioned the name she had given her boy. Now she had to admit where it came from. 

“Have you ever seen Firefly, Mr. Fisher? It was this really old sci-fi series. It was like a space western,” she was immediately ashamed for getting excited and blurting out so much. 

Gary tried to play it cool. “Yeah, I've heard of it. Saw it once or twice, you know.” On the inside his happiness was bubbling over and he wanted to squeeze Delia tight and never let her go. “How does someone like you become a Browncoat?”

She laughed and almost snorted. It was the cutest thing Gary had seen in a long time. Delia took a few seconds to think of her response. “It's weird. I mean, I found all these random video files on my old laptop and there it was.”

Gary laughed politely and uncomfortably. 

“Malcolm was such a great name for a boy. I couldn't help but name my son after a big damn hero,” she said with a wink. “Maybe I had always hoped he would be one someday.”

“I could see that happening,” he said with a wink back. 

“Tell me about you, Mr Fisher,” Delia asked, running her finger around the rim of her empty wine glass. 

“Firstly,” he stopped himself from saying Twentyone. “Call me Gary.”

“Sure thing, Gary.” she said, leaning in toward him.

“There's not much to tell. I made some bad career choices. Now I'm like over fifty and on my own.” He wasn't telling the whole truth, but he wasn't lying. “If I could go back, there are a few things I would do differently.”

“You probably would have made some lucky girl a great husband. You would have been a great father too.” she said as she leaned in closer and touched his shoulder then bicep. “You're still this big, strong dude,” Delia said, putting her hand on his knee this time. 

He looked down her shirt when she leaned in and instantly felt guilty for doing it. 

“Yeah, well you're like this wicked curvy Latin MILF. I don't deserve a shot at you,” he lamented. 

The guilt he felt for looking at her cleavage was nothing compared to the guilt he felt for leaving her. He looked away from Delia and sighed. 

“If Mal is out with Sophie, he probably won't be back until at least ten,” she said thoughtfully, biting her lower lip and enticing him with her dark brown eyes. 

He didn't need a second hint. He lifted her up off the kitchen chair and carried Delia away to her room.


	4. Chapter 4

Delia woke up with her head resting on Gary’s chest. She felt so close to him and so comfortable. She never wanted to leave his arms. 

“Wow. Twice? Really?” he asked, caressing her bare shoulder.

She giggled like she used to when they had first met. “It's like you knew just what I wanted. Women probably can't get enough of you.”

He laughed nervously. “Yeah, no.” Even when they were dating, Gary had always been too embarrassed to admit she was his only. 

“Can I tell you something Gary?” Delia asked, sitting up slightly. “I wish I had met someone like you when I was younger.”

Gary took a deep breath. He hadn't expected to wake up with her the next morning. He was quickly winning her love and trust a second time, but he could not continue lying to someone he cared for so deeply. 

“Well you did,” he said, covering his face with his hands. “Over eighteen years ago.”

Delia looked at him in disbelief. She covered herself with the bedsheet and slowly backed away to the opposite side of the bed. “What do you mean?”

“I'm Mal’s father. He's this tall, beefy, light-skinned kid,” he explained. “Can't you see the resemblance?”

“So you abandon us for eighteen years and come back just to get me in bed again?” She asked as tears began to dribble down her cheeks. 

He reached over to wipe her tears, but she pulled away even further.

“Hey, you're the one that seduced me. Twice,” he pointed out. “My plan wasn't to come here just to get my rocks off.”

“Was it just a one-night thing?” She asked quietly at first. “Because I think I would remember letting some guy get me pregnant,” she said, her voice escalating.

“We were really in love. I would've have married you in a heartbeat,” he explained sincerely. “I might have even gone legit,” he said to himself as an afterthought. 

“Oh Delia, always going for the bad boys,” she murmured to herself. 

“Yeah, you were a sweet, young, perky, little nurse and you fell for a vigilante’s sidekick.” putting his hand on her shoulder. She didn't resist his touch this time. “You were in danger. I had your memories of me erased. It was the only way I could keep you safe.”

Delia got out of bed and dressed in the same clothes from the night before. She sat on the edge of the bed with her arms crossed over her chest. “Does Mal know?” she asked.

The seconds she said his name there was a knock at the bedroom door. “Mamá?” 

Delia let out a small whine. Gary mumbled curse words while he hurried to get his clothes back on. 

“Mejo, go to your room!” Delia yelled, her voice cracking.

“Dammit, Mal!” Gary yelled immediately following her. 

Malcolm cringed when he realized Gary had spent the night. He like the old man enough, but wasn't sure how he felt about him getting back together with Delia. “Dammit, Gary!” His son yelled back from the other side of the door. 

“Mejo, go to your damn room!” Delia yelled with an intensity that made Gary cower. 

She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths. Delia calmed down and he approached her cautiously. Gary put his arm around her and she put her head on his shoulder. 

Delia looked up at him, studying his facial features. She looked past the scars, stubble and graying hair. “Gary, it sounds crazy,” she said as if she were shocked at the words coming out of her mouth. “But I believe you. I like you now, so I can see how I liked you then.”

He suddenly pulled her close and kissed her deeply. Electricity flowing between them, he was reminded of their first kiss. It was innocent, spontaneous and just sensual enough to make things awkward. 

She pulled away from his kiss and giggled. 

Fear of losing her again swept over him. Not being one to have control over his impulses, he took her hand and knelt down in front of her, “Delia Carmelita Herrera, marry me?”

“No!” she squealed. “I just met you. I said I liked you.” 

“For fuck’s sake,” he stood up, looked down at her and sighed. “Will you at least date me?”

“I don't know,” she said with a frown on her face, but her eyes beaming. “You're way past your prime, definitely a nerd and kind of a deadbeat dad. I could probably do better.”

“You could, you know,” her son said from the other side of the door. Malcolm had not gone to his room. 

Gary pulled Delia toward him and looked down at her. “Yeah, well you're easy. You work too much and,” he paused as he looked over her beautiful face and squeezed her tight. “You're perfect in every way.”


End file.
